The Sitcom we know as Fullhouse
by fullhouseroxsavvy
Summary: This is a summary of Full House, Great for new viewers, or just a little thing to read, i like all my poetry to rhyme! lol And if you find any opinions of mine that you happen to not agree with, please e-mail me...under fanfictionviewer as the subject...a
1. main poem

Full house  
  
A sitcom so funny, watch if you dare,  
You'll see a dorky Danny, and Jesse's cool hair!  
Danny has daughters, as you will see,  
DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle are the three.  
DJ is the oldest, with the weirdest friend,  
Kimmy is her name; she's odd to the end.  
Stephanie is next, in the middle at that,  
She belittles Kimmy at the drop of a hat,  
Michelle is the youngest; she has a good mood,  
She walks around saying, "You got it dude!"  
Danny is their father, a neat freak in fact,  
He is always ready with his handy vac.  
His best friend is Joey, a comedian guy,  
He imitates Bullwinkle and even Popeye.  
This next guy loves "jailhouse Rock", "Elvis, and hair,  
Jesse sings to Michelle "let me be your teddy bear".  
Jesse's wife is Becky, they're nothing the same,  
Becky's a farm-girl, Jesse wants fame.  
They have two sons, two very cute twins,  
Nicky and Alex, with very cute grins.  
Last but not least is Comet the dog,  
He loves his rubber steak, and needs a hedgehog!  
One big family, so odd but true,  
Always having problems, always coming through. 


	2. Jesse

AN: 5 people want an update for the sitcom we know as full house...so I made up one specific poem all about Jesse!! Expect one for each character in the near future!!!  
  
I don't own Jesse or his hair  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Jessie Katsopolis, oh what a guy,  
  
He likes a lot of things, and will always say "hi!"  
  
Jesse is skeptical 'bout some things, provoke with great care,  
  
He gets mad at anyone, that disrupts his hair!  
  
When it comes to Elvis, he's obsessed, same with guitar and drums.  
  
He has a wife, kids, a family, he no longer hangs out with bums.  
  
A deejay, a musician, a musical writer too,  
  
Is there anything master Jesse already can't do?  
  
His father calls him Hermes, no one agrees,  
  
They know Jesse is better, it's guaranteed to please.  
  
Once an exterminator, never a thief,  
  
Now almost famous, he has turned over a leaf.  
  
People agree, Jesse's so cool!  
  
So cool in fact, he makes his fans drool!  
  
He may help Danny, and be crazed with his hair,  
  
But for Michelle and his nieces, for them he's always there. 


	3. Becky and her Twins

AN: here is chappie three...hope you like the individual character poems!!! This one is about Becky and her twins...'cause Becky isn't a character for very long so I also put the twins in her's...  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
She's a mighty mom with her twins,  
  
Also helping Stephanie and DJ,  
  
Her name is Rebecca, Becky for short,  
  
She's married to Jesse, hip hip hooray!  
  
Nicky and Alex are the twins, they are so so cute!  
  
They like to play their little drums and guitars, not really the flute.  
  
Becky works with Danny, at Wake up San Francisco.  
  
Although she shows many talents, she never really danced the disco.  
  
Nicky and Alex do everything together, they are never really apart,  
  
Even grabbing cookies at the same time, in the super-mart.  
  
They like to dance and play with Michelle; she is their big cousin you  
know,  
  
Sometimes they do get out of hand, that's when they try, to put on a show,  
  
Becky's from the farm, the old countryside,  
  
Now she lives in San Francisco, where on sidewalks, eggs are fried.  
  
She might miss the wintry snow,  
  
But she has a great time, always on the go.  
  
Both Becky and Jesse have fantasies of grown-up twins,  
  
They miss the small babies, of whose childhood always wins.  
  
If they had a prize for greatest mom, on the show Becky would be the one,  
  
She always helps both the twins and the girls, and is always having some  
type of fun.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
AN: Hope you liked it!!! In your reviews could you leave a note of who I should do a poem of next? Your choices are, Danny, Michelle, DJ, Comet, or Stephanie, If you choose comet, be ready to throw an armload of ideas at me cause there I'm drawing a blank!!!Lol...I DO have to list him though because he IS part of the Tanner family... O well...read and review!!!


End file.
